Suddenly in Love
by Christal Alice
Summary: Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dari dulu yang akrab denganku hanya Chanyeol, teman masa kecilku dan sudah ku putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya/ "Ugh! Kenapa kau berikan padanya" Baekhyun / "Ternyata semua yang kulakukan selama ini tidak pernah kau anggap." Chanyeol /EXO/CHANBAEK.


**Story by Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Suddenly in Love**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, School life **

**Rating : T**

"_Waktu serasa berhenti saat bersamamu, kau ada didaftar teratas orang yang selalu ingin kuundang dalam mimpiku. Mengingatmu saja sudah mampu membuatku tersenyum kecil"_

__Sapporo No Niji__

©ChanBaek©

"Aku menaaangg! Traktir jus ya"

"Nice Shoot"

"Chanyeol memang hebat"

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir milik pemuda mungil yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pemuda jangkung itu di pinggir lapangan. Melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya terkadang membuat hatinya sedikit iri. Karena sejak dulu yang akrab dengan dirinya di sekolah hanya Chanyeol─ teman masa kecilnya.

"Baekhyun! Ternyata kau datang menontonku ya ?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan merangkulnya dengan riang.

"Tidak! " Baekhyun kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba " Aku hanya berpikir di cuaca dingin begini kok ada orang bodoh yang main basket diluar" elaknya , siapa sangka ternyata jantungnya berdetak diluar kata 'normal' saat ia berada sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Mulutmu pedas sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil cemberut.

**Pluk**

"huh, cepat lap keringatmu" Baekhyun melemparkan handuk berwarna putih ke wajah Chanyeol.

" Iya "

"Chanyeol! Ke kantin bareng yuk" teriak Kris yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya diikuti Chen, Sehun dan beberapa siswi lainnya

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku makan bareng Baekkie " ─tolak Chanyeol kalem "Maaf ya"

"Yaah kok gitu ?"

"Jangan, kamu ikut mereka saja lebih menyenangkan makan ramai-ramai kan ?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada rendah, Chanyeol menatapnya kemudian tersenyum

"Memang kenapa ? Aku lebih senang bersamamu " Ucap Chanyeol tulus, Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain ia yakin semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya dan ia berharap pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Ayo cepat! Roti melon campur Takoyaki dijual dalam jumlah terbatas , Aku mau beli semuanya" Entah sengaja atau tidak Chanyeol langsung menyeret tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kantin.

©ChanBaek©

**Baekhyun POV**

Teman kecilku ini sifatnya baik dan ceria, yang dari dulu akrab denganku hanya Chanyeol. Semua itu disebabkan oleh sifatku.

" Tao, kamu pengurus kelas kan ? bantuin Baekhyun mengerjakan soal susulan tuh ?" Tao pun tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiriku.

"Baekhyun, kamu gak ngerti bagian mana ?" Tanya pemuda dengan mata panda itu, Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Aku bisa sendirikok.."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah pulang sana" tolakku dengan tegas, padahal aku tau niat Tao sangat baik

" Begitu ? ya sudah aku pulang ya" Tao kembali tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Lagi-lagi aku bersikap seperti ini, egoku sangat tinggi dan tidak pandai memilih kata-kata makanya aku tidak bisa punya teman.

Menyedihkan sekali.

"Chanyeol, ada yang cari nih"

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Chanyeol , aku kenal dia. Yoona ,anak kelas A. Tidak mungkin! Kenapa gadis secantik itu memanggil Chanyeol. Aku baru tau, ternyata Chanyeol populer dikalangan gadis gadis. Tidak bisa kupercaya, aku dan Chanyeol sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kupikir aku tau segalanya tentang dia. Akulah yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol kecil adalah anak yang cengeng dan sering merasa kesepian karena hanya dibesarkan oleh ibunya.

Chanyeol tidak akan berubah, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku menyukai Chanyeol yang lucu dan polos bagaikan anak kecil. Selama ini Chanyeol sangat menyayangiku, kupikir itu adalah hal yang wajar. Ternyata sikapnya itu hanya karena aku teman kecilnya. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol dekat dengan orang lain, aku harus bisa jujur dan menyatakan perasaanku. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

©ChanBaek©

**Keesokan harinya...**

Mataku rasanya berat sekali, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Chanyeol. Aku bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Haah.." Aku menarik nafas panjang, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sejak semalam terus menggangguku.

"Selamat Pagi Baekkie"

Aku sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol sudah muncul dihadapanku, padahal baru saja aku memikirkannya.

"Pa..pagi" jawabku, kenapa nada suaraku bergetar. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang, tapi dia pasti menolakku kalau tiba-tiba aku menyatakan perasaan.

"Tumben kamu bangun pagi sekali Chan, biasanya kamu tidak akan bangun meski ada gempa sekalipun"

Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang sedikit panjang, Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingku terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat yang aku lontarkan barusan. Lalu dia kembali berceloteh tentang acara Gurunai yang ditayangkan di televisi tadi malam. Aku tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkannya. Lebih tepatnya aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Hoi Baekhyun! Kamu dengar tidak sih ?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya.

"Rambutmu jelek sekali!" spontan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Haah! Serius ? malunya ,padahal hari ini aku pakai Wax!" Chanyeol sedikit memekik sambil mengubah tatanan rambutnya. Bukaaaan! Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan!. Teriakku dalam hati. Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan sifat lamaku ini ? Haaah..

"Kamu duluan ke kelas ya, aku mau mampir keruang klub"

"i..iya"

"Baekhyun, hari ini kamu manis sekali " Chanyeol tersenyum lalu pergi menuju ruang klub.

**Blush**

Rasanya wajahku benar-benar panas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, dia selalu bisa membuatku senang.

©ChanBaek©

Bel istirahat berbunyi , semua teman dikelasku pergi menuju kantin. Hanya tersisa aku dan...Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Aku melirik kearahnya sebentar kemudian menunduk lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku bisa bersikap biasa saja. Aku pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang tadi pagi disiapkan oleh ibu.

"Lho, Baekkie makan apa sih ?"

Lagi-lagi seperti itu, dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba atau mungkin aku yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Hah , entahlah..

"Ini roti isi buatan ibu, mau cicip ?" Tawarku , berusaha bersikap se'biasa' mungkin.

"Wah sepertinya enak nih, yang ini aja deh " tangannya yang lebar menyentuh ujung bibirku , mengusap sisa roti disana dan memakannya, mataku membulat sempurna. Di..dia benar benar melakukannya tanpa sadar. Dia sama sekali tidak canggung.

"Chanyeol-ssi"

Suara itu terdengar familiar ditelingaku, aku dan Chanyeol menatap ke pintu kelas. Orang itu lagi─Yoona. Dia berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Chanyeol menghampirinya , dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu itu, seperti yang sering ia lakukan padaku. Apa-apaan itu, mereka akrab sekali.

"Oh, dia Yoona dari kelas A, kami sama-sama diasuh oleh orang tua tunggal. Belakangan ini kami sering berdiskusi soal beasiswa"

"Begitu ya.." gumamku pelan aku merasa bodoh karena merasa cemburu, lagi pula Chanyeol bukan pacarku kan ? seharusnya aku tidak ber hak cemburu seperti ini. Mereka berdua memiliki dunia yang tidak aku mengerti. "Chanyeol, besok kan ulang tahunku─"

"Sudah pasti aku ingat, aku punya kejutan untukmu"

"Eh ?"

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Baekhyun haha.." dia mencubit ujung hidungku ─"besok datang ke taman kota jam 10 ya".

©ChanBaek©

Disinilah aku sekarang, duduk disebuah bangku di Taman Kota. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan kemarin , aku harus datang ke Taman Kota jam 10 tetapi aku datang lebih cepat 30 menit. Alhasil aku harus menunggunya.

"Baekhyun!"

dari kejauhan aku melihat Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiriku. Aku akui dia lebih tampan tanpa mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Kau sudah lama disini ?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja datang" dustaku

"Baiklah, seharian ini aku akan menemanimu " lalu dia menggenggam tanganku, aku baru sadar tangannya semakin lebar, genggamannya juga kuat, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Aku ingin terus selalu berada didekatnya. Kata-katanya barusan sudah mampu membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, sampai bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti ini. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Chanyeol.

"Nah kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilkan apapun yang kau inginkan" Chanyeol merentangkan tangan kanannya seolah mempersilahkan aku untuk mengambil barang apapun yang ku mau.

"Tapi..ini kan di Game Center"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, banyak barang langkanya kok haha" Chanyeol tertawa, yah menurutku tidak masalah . Mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah boneka beruang kembar berukuran kecil yang terpajang di salah satu rak. "Si kembar Tery dan Ruu.." gumamku, Chanyeol ikut melihat kearah pandanganku.

"Wah,sudah lama sekali. Aku masih menyimpan pemberianmu lho."

Teryata Chanyeol masih meyimpan kenangan itu. Aku merasa senang sekali. Chanyeol pun mengambil boneka beruang tersebut dan membawanya menuju kasir. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ini..untukmu"

Dia memberikan sepasang boneka tadi, si kembar Tery dan Ruu. Aku langsung mendekapnya, banyak sekali hal yang menyenangkan hari ini.

"Gawat, sudah jam segini . Ayo kita pulang"

"Tunggu!" Aku menahan tangannya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku─"

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

**Dheg**,

Suara itu lagi.

"Yoona , kau membuatku terkejut"

"Maaf, aku melihatmu dari kejauhan kebetulan rumahku didekat sini"

"Oh, begitu ya"

Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus muncul, padahal aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Waaah, sudah lama sekali . si kembar Tery dan Ruu manisnya, aku jadi mau" Gadis itu terlihat antusias melihat boneka beruang kembar ini.

"Maaf Yoona, kami sedang buru-buru"

"Kumohon, aku minta si Tery ya" Yoona mengatupkan kedua tangannya , jujur saja aku sedikit kesal saat ini.

"Apa boleh buat"

Chanyeol memberikan si Tery pada gadis itu. Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak percaya Chanyeol memberikan si Tery pada gadis itu. "Cepat pulang ya"

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali" ucap Yoona, kemudian gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya pergi juga, maaf ya Baekhyun"

Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu, memberikan barang yang menurutku berharga pada orang lain. Tentu saja boneka itu berharga karena seharusnya boneka itu sepasang. Tery dan Ruu harus bersama!─jeritku dalam hati.

"Ugh! Kenapa kau berikan padanya" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak menyangka kau menyukainya sampai menangis seperti ini. Habis dari tadi kau diam saja"

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa jujur! Lebih baik kau pergi saja dengannya! " tanpa sadar aku sudah membentak Chanyeol. "Kau selalu saja salah tingkah dihadapannya! Dasar bodoh!". Aku berteriak sambil memukul dadanya karena kesal sedetik kemudian aku melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Kau pikir aku selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya ?! dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya satu orang yang kuanggap penting dan istimewa. Yaitu kau Baekhyun"

"Ternyata semua yang kulakukan selama ini tidak pernah kau anggap." Lanjutanya dengan raut wajah yang datar. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanku, dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat sedih. Aku masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia katakan barusan. Aku terkejut,tapi juga sangat senang. Rasanya aku benar-benar jahat, padahal aku tau bahwa selama ini Chanyeol sangat menomor satukan aku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah jujur pada perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya. Kenapa aku bisa berkata sekasar ini. Maafkan aku Chanyeol maaf...

**Baekhyun POV End**

©ChanBaek©

Di sekolah Baekhyun berusaha mendekati Chanyeol tapi pemuda itu selalu menghindar. Baekhyun hanya ingin minta maaf, ia sadar kata-katanya itu sangat kasar dan menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya , saat melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan Kris dan Suho. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Chanyeol! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal kemarin aku sudah marah-marah dan berkata kasar padamu"

Chanyeol masih mengabaikannya, Baekhyun mulai kesal .

"Chanyeol maafkan aku… aku suka kamu dari dulu sampai sekarang!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian pemuda bertubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk ditanah, cairan bening perlahan turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Akhirnya , kau mengatakannya hehe"

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah ada didepannya.

"A..apa maksudmu ?"

"10 tahun aku menunggu kalimat itu, syukurlah tidak sia-sia aku marah" ucapnya tanpa dosa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sontak Baekhyun berdiri.

"Jahat! Kau menipuku ?!"

"Habis aku juga syok, sudah jelas-jelas kutunjukkan rasa sukaku tapi kau tidak pernah sadar"

"I..itu , ah aku minta maaf"

"Kamu harus menebus rasa bersalahmu dengan menciumku sekarang"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Apa!cium ?"

"Dengan ciuman cintamu luka hatiku pasti sem-"

CUP

END

**NB : **ide utama cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik milik KONNO RISA , aku hanya mencoba remake dan ceritanya aku perluas jadi jika ada Typo, keanehan apalagi OOC bertebaran mohon maaf ya dan Hontoni Arigato buat **jettaome, MichiMizuka, OneLoveRyeowook, Eunra Lau** yang udah baca dan review di ff sebelumnya *bows*,btw bentar lagi udah masuk sekolah -_- /curcol/. Tetap review saran dan kritik saya tunggu 8)

Christal_alice


End file.
